Easier Said Than Done
by Anaica
Summary: Elaine finally got her first solo mission and she wants to do well. But she did not count on the understanding cowboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, welcome to my second Librarians fan fiction story. This is one longer and an actualy story. I hope you like it.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Elaine Corbenic was drawn to the statue, she could always find it even when it was moved. It held some sort of power over her, or maybe it was just hope.

Most people liked larger and more famous statues, but not her. Degas' Little Dancer was her favorite statue of all time. She stood in front of it and stared. She had always wanted to take ballet as a child, but the opportunity never came up.

Before she even knew what she was doing, her feet mimicked the statue and her hands clasped behind her back.

"Her name was Marie."

Elaine didn't jump when someone began to talk to her. Why would she think no one would talk to her? It's not like she was a scary person. "Marie van Goethen, a young girl who wanted to be a famous ballerina at the Paris Opera house."

"You know your stuff. I always wondered why she looks so sad and tired." The voice continued, there was a slight southern accent.

"You would look tired if you had to stay in a certain position for hours while an old man made a statue of you. But if you look at her at the right angle, she looks happy."

He finally entered her line of sight. Elaine wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe a well-dressed man in a suit, someone who looked smart. What she saw instead was a young man in jeans and plaid button down over a plain t-shirt.

"You're right, now I see the smile. This is only a copy, the original one is in the Louvre."

"Paris is not in my near future, this is as close as I can get right now." Elaine answered sadly.

"Jacob Stone, I should have introduced myself sooner." He stuck out his hand to her.

Was he flirting with her? Elaine stared, this was a first. She could flirt back, be normal for once. "Elaine Corbenic."

"Wow, like from the Arthurian legend?"

Elaine stared. "You are the first person to make that connection. I have to admit I am impressed."

"Not to toot my own horn, but I have an extensive knowledge of art history and architecture. Plus, who doesn't know the Arthurian legend?"

"You would be surprised. Most people are more informed on their favorite celebrity or the latest tech item than the stories that shape their lives now."

"So true, there are connections to the past everywhere, their importance has been lost, it's sad. Most people can't see what's really right in front of them."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Elaine remarked, she found Jacob fascinating. Like he knew things no one else did.

He only chuckled then his face changed when he saw something down the hall of the museum. "Duck!" He yelled to her.

She did so without questioning him, and covered her head with her arms. When she straightened up, she saw a long spear stuck in the wall across the room.

Who was throwing spears inside a museum? That was the main question on her mind but that changed when she saw something that was supposed to be impossible, two roaming stone lions, wandering the room, watching the running tourists like they were prey.

Stone lions, how was this happening?

"You need to get out of here, now." Jacob yelled to her over the commotion.

Elaine nodded, of course she wanted to get out of the museum, this so beyond what she had signed up for. She followed Jacob into the next room and down a flight of stairs. The noise had died down, were they safe now?

"I think we outran the lions." He said.

She was about to agree but a sudden movement behind them proved him wrong. Elaine opened her mouth to scream as the lion crouched, ready to leap at them.

But before her scared eyes, a cloud of smoke covered the lion and when it cleared, there was only a small defenseless lion club.

This day just kept getting weird.

"Jones! You couldn't have done that sooner?!" Jacob yelled, annoyed at their savior, he clearly knew the other man.

"I had to find two lions while dodging little crazy cupids, not as easy as you may think." Then he noticed Elaine. "Ezekiel Jones, Librarian and savior of the world." He introduced himself.

Elaine nodded, his words stuck out to her like a beacon.

"We are a team, we save the world together. Where are Cassandra and Eve?" Jacob asked.

"One the fourth floor. Jenkins is working on a way out of here."

"Come on, let's go then."

Elaine wasn't sure if that included her, she was just the damsel in distress, nothing special. But she did want to know more about Jacob and Ezekiel and what kind of librarian training made them capable to take on stone lions.

Jacob touched her elbow and led her up to the fourth floor after Ezekiel. At the end of a long hallway was two woman, this had to be Cassandra and Eve.

"Stone, you okay? And who is this?" The taller blonde woman asked, she spoke as if she was the leader. She certainly held herself as one.

"Elaine. You have everything handled here, Eve?" Jacob asked, waiting to skip over the topic of her and move on to more pressing matters.

"Yes, Jenkins said he might have figured out the cause of all the statues coming to life." Eve answered and pointed to a door clearly labeled 'supplies.' "That's our back door."

She, Cassandra and Ezekiel entered and a flash of light followed them.

Jacob turned to Elaine. "Are you still in danger?"

"Yes." That word came out too quick. Would she be found out?

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"And follow you into a supply room? That's crazy." She had to admit that, despite what she had seen only a few minutes before.

"Yes, just take a leap of faith."

Elaine took a deep breath, she was willing to do that. She followed Jacob in the room and was suddenly not in the museum anymore.

But exactly where was she?

* * *

 **Okay, confession time- I LOVE Jacob, never thought I would be into the cowboy type but he's history and art smart. And I also love The Little Dancer, thank you 3rd grade.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Librarians.**

 **Where else can she be, seriously?**

* * *

It was a large room with a set of stairs heading up somewhere and another set of large doors and an opening that led to long hallway. Elaine turned around to see the museum was still in the door. What had happened and how had it happened?

"Alright, you are back." An older man walked into the room and began to number the people. "Colonel, Miss Cillian, Mr. Jones and Mr. Stone and…" He paused and stared at Elaine. "And guest."

"Yeah, it was Stone's idea…" Cassandra began.

"We couldn't stop him, not that we really tried." Ezekiel finished.

"There wasn't really time, between fighting the lions and trying to find the backdoor, we weren't planning on Stone taking a friend with him." Eve said.

"Are you guys seriously blaming me for saving a woman's life? It was the right thing to do." Jacob had to defend himself.

"No, the right thing would have been to…" The man started but stopped, he didn't want to have this conversation in front of a complete stranger. "Mr. Stone, can I speak to you in the hall?"

Jacob huffed but did follow the man.

Elaine stood there pretty much alone and tried not to make eye contact with the other people, they were supposedly Librarians, whatever that meant.

"So, what's your name?" Ezekiel asked.

"Elaine." She decided to leave off the last name, it wasn't important. "Where am I?"

Ezekiel looked at Eve and Cassandra exchanged worried glances. Maybe they weren't at liberty to say or didn't trust her. And Elaine couldn't blame them for not trusting, she wasn't one to trust easy either.

Expect it would seem, when it came to Jacob. How else could she explain why she walked through a magical door with him? Besides the fact that stone lions had come to life.

"Yeah, I'm not telling her anything." Ezekiel said then headed up the flight of stairs. She heard him say something about checking on his jerky.

Elaine continued to look around, trying to figure out her surroundings. Books, scrolls, manuscripts and strange objects were everywhere. Was this a museum or a hands on library?

Jacob did return, a forced smile on his face. "Sorry about Jenkins, he doesn't get out much."

"What, is this a secret organization or something?" Elaine asked jokingly. Jacob's smile fell, Eve coughed on her own breath and Cassandra gasped. "Oh, oh it is? And I'm trespassing, this is very bad…"

"No, it's fine, I can make sure it's fine." Jacob touched her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Can you keep a secret?"

Could Elaine keep a secret? Her whole life was one giant secret. "Yes." She answered seriously.

"This is the Library."

If the significance of that word meant anything to Elaine, she made no movement to prove it.

"I'm a Librarian, so is Cassandra and Ezekiel. Eve is our guardian. There's another Librarian, Flynn Carson, he's in and out of here a lot, off on side missions and stuff. Jenkins is the caretaker of the Annex, a part of the much larger Library."

"And what is the purpose of the Library?" Elaine could feel herself become more and more curious.

"We protect this world from magic and those who use magic to destroy everything."

"Magic? That's not real." Elaine now felt the need to find reason, this whole thing was beginning to sound crazy.

"But it is real, let me show you." He took her hand and led her down a different hallway than Jenkins had taken. They entered a large room that looked more like a museum than a library. "This is the ball of thread that got Theseus out of the labyrinth." He pointed to a ball of thread that was twice the size of a bowling ball. "And this is the Apple of Discord, you do not want to touch that, it can corrupt a person." He visually shook, as if he had been personally corrupted by it. I know how houses become haunted, I saw a witch coven at a high school science fair and once while a little sick girl was being read a story from a magical book, I became a fairy tale character."

"Let me guess, Prince Charming?" Elaine played along though she heard the honesty in his voice.

"No, I was the huntsman. I had an axe and a hawk. I even pulled a girl from a giant wolf." Jacob couldn't help but feel giddy, he had never told anyone outside of the Library about his adventures.

"You must have looked dashing." She complimented him.

"I do. You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Jacob, you are asking a lot of me. To believe in magic even as I stand here with supposed magical items…" She walked around the room, recognizing the items but not believing they were the real deal. "This is insane…" Then the edge of her jacket touched a small stone on a golden pillow and suddenly it felt heavy.

Before she could react, Jacob pulled her jacket off of her and threw it to the ground. Elaine stared, her entire jacket was gold. now how had that just happened? She wasn't looking for an answer from Jacob just yet, instead she took a closer look at the stone.

"Is that… what I think it is?"

"The Philosopher's Stone, yep. Flynn brought it back here years ago. Now you saw magic, you believe me now?"

"It's a little hard to doubt now." She said, bending down to picked up her jacket. "I really liked this jacket, I'm kind of sad now."

"I'll get you another one, don't worry."

Elaine smiled at him. Magic was real, she had seen it with her own eyes. The stories were all true. She was on track.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Librarians.**

 **Jenkins, the ever voice of reason.**

* * *

"I am all for making sure everyone is safe, but why does she have to stay here?" Jenkins didn't care if his voice was loud enough for Elaine to hear.

"Where is she going to go? I don't think she's from around here." Jacob asked.

"There are these helpful buildings called hotels, Mr. Stone. I suggest you take Miss Corbenic to one of those. And leave her there, don't stay. I think she is capable to taking care of herself."

"You don't know that." Jacob shot back.

No, he really didn't know if Elaine could handle herself. She sat on the steps and just watched, trying not to look uncomfortable as others were talking about her. Maybe she should clear her throat, just to let Jacob and Jenkins she was in the room.

But she didn't need to, Jacob saw her. The stress Jenkins had been putting on his disappeared, Elaine had to be proud she could make him feel better. She had never been able to do that for anyone, not even herself.

"Sorry, you okay staying here? I have to go do Library stuff." He asked.

In truth Elaine didn't really want to be left alone, Jenkins slightly scared her. But she couldn't let her fear get the best of her. "I'll be fine, I'll just be here quiet, pretending I don't exist." Maybe saying something like that would make Jenkins ignore her. "I don't know where I am."

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." He squeezed her hand then pulled an old book from a shelf. "Something to pass the time." Then Jacob left the room.

Elaine looked down at the book. Le Morte de Arthur. That was right up her alley. She settled comfortably on the steps and began to read.

* * *

Elaine was just finishing up when Jacob returned with the other Librarians. They looked only slightly worse for wear, so victory was a tossup.

But Jacob walked right up to her, eyes bright like a child on Christmas morning. "That was fun, crazy magic but we defeated it."

Maybe winning gave him a rush or it was because he knew he was playing a very active role in protecting the world. Either way, Elaine liked to see him smile.

"Congratulations." She said to all of them.

Eve nodded, she was only doing her job, getting a 'congratulations' wasn't needed.

Ezekiel, on the other hand, liked praise, possibly more than anything in the world. "Evil monster, deities of a bygone era trying to take over the world, or just crazy people being crazy, the Librarians are always one step ahead. And we win. Now if only we could get the respect we deserve."

"And how would the world react, Mr. Jones? Trust me, the world is not ready to know what we know. It would upset the balance and the results would be a catastrophe, to say the least." Jenkins pointed out for what it seemed like the tenth time.

"Jenkins is right, the Library chose us because we are special and have knowledge no one does. It's like the ancient people, only a select few knew all the secrets of the world. It protects the world." Cassandra said.

"So it's your job to keep evil at bay?" Elaine remarked.

All the Librarians and the caretaker all turned to stare at Elaine, almost like she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Yeah, that's exactly what we do." Jacob was the only one who even looked like answering her.

So she was finally starting to understand how this Library thing worked, how important it was to save safe and hidden from the rest of the world. Elaine nodded.

* * *

Elaine didn't want to seem like she was focusing in on one person, she wanted to make friends for however long she was going to be inside the Annex. She wanted to be liked and trusted. Eve came off as cold, not really a fan of connections and Ezekiel was too full of himself for Elaine to have a real meaningful conversation with.

So Elaine walked over to Cassandra. "So, how does one become a Librarian? You said something about being chosen."

Cassandra looked at her, and bubbled over with excitement. "You get a letter from the Library, no one here or at the main Library knows about it until you show up. The Library knows when it needs you. Our introductions to the Library was a bit different though."

"How so?"

"Flynn and Eve found each of us at our jobs. We had all received letters years ago but didn't show up for the interview. Then we were all needed, even though Flynn did not want our help, or even Eve's as his guardian."

"So, how are the three of you special? Multiple degrees and the like?" Elaine kept asking.

"That's only Flynn. Ezekiel is a master thief, he knows a lot about technology, he can break into anything. Jacob knows almost everything about art and architecture. Eve is a former NATO agent."

"What about you?" How did a bubbly woman become a part of a magical protection organization?

"I'm a mathematician who has auditory and sensory hallucinations linked to memory retrieval."

Elaine felt Cassandra was keeping something to herself, but she didn't press. "And when all your skills are put together, it makes a perfect team?"

"Pretty much. We are still new at this all, and need to learn to trust better. It's so nice to talk to someone outside of this world about this world." And that bubbly altitude came back to the surface.

"I bet. Your family don't know where you are or what you do? They would be proud."

"No, I have an agreement with my parents about my life. I haven't spoken to them in a few years."

"I'm sorry." Elaine was being truthful about her statement. She had her own family issues, but for her cutting him out wasn't a choice.

"But I am experiencing life, living it to the fullest as I learn about magic. I don't regret this life." Cassandra said, it did not sound like she had to convince herself of anything.

"And that is all that matters." Elaine told her, knowing she couldn't say the same about her own life. But that was her problem and she did not need to bring anyone into it.

* * *

 **So I'm really hoping I got everyone's voice right.**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Librarians.**

 **Get ready for some Awws.**

* * *

They were out of the Annex, and it was just the two of them. Elaine did her best to hide her sudden and slightly unexplained excitement. She had never felt like this before.

"So, where are we exactly? Before the last place I remember being was the Met in New York City?" She was still fishing for answers.

"Portland, Oregon. Yeah, it's a random place for the Annex, but it's the last place the Brotherhood would look." Jacob told her.

"The Brotherhood? The bad guys you are fighting?"

"Yeah, they had dark plans to control the world with magic, relive the Dark Ages. Crazy people, bent on power. We had a few run ins with them."

Elaine nodded, she understood enemies. "Do you like being a Librarian?"

Jacob looked at her, taken back by her question. "Do you know how to skip rocks?" He led her down to a brook.

"You're avoiding."

"Maybe. The most important thing is to pick the smoothest rock you can find." He bent down to find the perfect rock. "No one knows the real me back home."

"Where is home?"

"Oklahoma, I'm a laborer, good worker all that stuff. I downplay my knowledge there. No one would understand it or even appreciate it. I'm just a set of hands to get the job done."

"You're more than that." Elaine told him, reaching out to touch his hand. "I believe you are much more than just a set of hands."

"Doubt my family, my father in peculiar would see that. I have published pieces in journals but never under my own name."

"Jacob, you are a brilliant man who can save the world, you should not be ashamed of that. Sometimes others are scared of what they don't understand. But they are your family, they will accept the real you." When had Elaine gotten so good at advice?

"What about you? Do you do anything you family doesn't approve of or understand?" He asked.

Now it was time for her to back off. "Teach me how to skip a rock."

"Who's avoiding now?" He only squeezed her hand.

"It's my family that does things I don't approve but I don't have a choice but to follow."

" Living a lie is no way to live. I'm good with my life here, with the others. Looks like we both have to face our families and say 'this is me'."

Elaine shook her head. "Easier said than done."

"I believe in you." He whispered.

Their eyes met then Jacob moved behind her and wordlessly held her hand as he taught her how to skip the rock.

The smooth rock glided across the water, skipping four times.

"Beginner's luck." Jacob said.

"Or just a good teacher." Elaine felt his breath on the back of her neck. She turned to face him.

They just stared, unsure what to do with their faces inches away from each other. Well, they could just…

"Stone! Where are you?" Ezekiel came running towards them. Elaine and Jacob sprang apart instantly.

"Jones, what?" Jacob asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"The clippings book has something new. We need to go." Ezekiel said.

"Duty calls." Jacob gave Elaine a small smile.

She returned it and watched him walk back to the Annex.

"Sorry, did I ruin a tender moment?" Ezekiel asked.

Elaine didn't answer him, it could have been a tender moment but nothing could happen between them, they were too different.

* * *

 **Aww, so close.**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not The Librarians.

* * *

She was left alone, again. Elaine didn't mind it really. She was used to being alone. Besides it gave her time to explore the Annex. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that magic was real and in the world. Magic like fairy tales, myths and legends. Maybe when Jacob returned, he could give her a proper tour. What kind of magic objects were hidden here?

Elaine's eyes found a sword, well more of a fencing spear. But it made her smile as she picked it up. She swung it a few times, listening to the swift. Then it hit another blade.

She jumped back to defend herself, that was her first instinct. Maybe she was overacting, maybe it was just Jacob.

But no, instead it was Jenkins and the look on his face was nothing short of disappointment "You have some skill with a blade."

Elaine wasn't sure if that was a question or not. "Private school education." She answered.

"I still don't understand why Mr. Stone thought it was a good idea to bring you back here. It is a risk to the safety of this building and everyone and everything inside of it. Is there something I need to know about you?"

"No, sir." She felt some respect would go a long way.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Jenkins, the caretaker of the Annex." She wasn't trying to point out the obvious.

"Sir Galahad, knight of the Round Table, sworn to protect Camelot and now the Library. I do hope, for your sake, you aren't planning on hurting any Librarian. Because you if you so much as break a h… hair you will have to answer to me."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Elaine answered, she knew a threat when she heard one.

"Good, let's hope it stays that way."

Thankfully, their conversation ended when Jacob entered the room, "World saved again, thanks to the Librarians." Then he saw Elaine and his eyes lit up. "What were you doing while I was gone?"

"Just roaming the halls."

"Jenkins wasn't boring you with his stories, was he?"

"Of course not, he was very charming and even so, his stories aren't boring." She smiled and glanced at Jenkins who gave her a cold stare before walking away.

Then Jacob saw the sword in her hand. "Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you? Now, watch out."

* * *

 **So... is Jenkins on to something? Do we trust her?**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Librarians.**

* * *

"We need to take her with us. It's a…" Jacob was fighting for her.

"No, no don't say it's a good idea. She is not a Librarian, she is a stranger you met on a mission and now you are following her around like a lost puppy. I thought you were more mature than this." Jenkins was at his wits end.

"Sorry, Jenkins I have to agree with Jacob here." Eve jumped to his defense. "We do need another set of hands. Unless Flynn magically appears in the next five minutes, Elaine is coming with us."

Elaine was feeling special, instead of being stuck at the Annex, she was allowed to go on a mission with Jacob. Almost.

Eve was on board, of course Jacob was. Cassandra and Ezekiel hadn't weighted in yet.

"Fine, whatever Stone wants to do. We can usually handle things ourselves." Ezekiel said.

"Personally, I like having another girl around." Cassandra told them all. "It can't hurt to have her around."

It was almost like Elaine had no choice in the matter. She was used to it but now she was fed up with it. "If it's not okay me tagging along, I'll stay behind. I haven't finished my book yet."

"No, it's fine. Suit up." Eve said.

* * *

"Are you allowed to tell me what the plan is? Or do I not have clearance?" Elaine half joked. But she knew the truth. She wouldn't be told anything more than she had to know.

"Just know, you are helping to save the world." Jacob said, handing her a small device. "And maybe when we get out of this, we can… pick up where we left off." He sounded hopeful.

She smiled, he wanted to finish their tender moment as much as she did. "Promise?"

"Yes. Now this is going to vibrate a lot but that means it's working." He held one also, Cassandra, Eve and Ezekiel had theirs. Elaine was only guessing, but it was like a magical circle to trap a spirit. Maybe it wasn't an evil spirit but a spirit that meant harm to the world.

They were all standing in a circle a good six feet apart from each other. On the ground were symbols drawn with salt. So her thoughts were correct. Sometimes she didn't have to be told. She just knew things.

The device began to vibrate and the mission began. Elaine stared in wonder as a spirit was pulled to the circle and stayed there.

"Are all missions that easy? She asked.

Jacob smiled and opened his mouth to answer her. But what actually came out was so different than what he wanted to. "Brotherhood!"

Eve captured the spirit and moved to fight off the Brotherhood agents. But she, or anyone else, wasn't fast enough.

Elaine was the only one who saw the agent draw a gun and aim it at… She didn't even think about it and threw herself into the bullet's way.

Jacob felt like he watching live in slow motion. But it went back to normal speed when Elaine hit the ground.

Elaine's hand flew to her shoulder and saw blood but it was the pain that made her close to passing out. Jacob was trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get the bullet out, rip her sleeve off!" Cassandra yelled.

Elaine wanted to yell at them not to do that, it would ruin everything. There would be no coming back from that.

She heard the rip then the three people around her froze. She knew exactly what they were staring at.

"Stone, Stop the bleeding now!" Eve yelled, she was running towards them and she was on the phone with Jenkins. "Fire up the backdoor. The Brotherhood found us."

"She's one of them." Ezekiel remarked.

"What?"

Cassandra pointed to the tattoo on Elaine's bare and bloodied shoulder. "She's part of the Brotherhood."

Eve stared, taken completely by surprise. "She's hurt, we can't leave here." And she looked at Jacob for backup. But he wasn't paying attention, all his focus was on Elaine.

There was no time to waste, the backdoor appeared and Eve grabbed an injured Elaine. At least Ezekiel helped her. Cassandra was left to pulled Jacob through the door.

* * *

Back in the Annex, Elaine slumped to the floor, keeping her whimpers to herself. No one was going to help her, no one even wanted to look at her.

"What happened? Did you get the spirit?" Jenkins asked, confused at the state of the people who had returned to the Annex.

"The Brotherhood found us, Elaine jumped in front of a shot meant for Stone and…" Ezekiel began.

"She's one of them." Cassandra said, the words tasted terrible in her mouth.

Jenkins understood instantly and grabbed a sword, pointing it at Elaine's throat. "I said this whole thing was a bad idea, didn't I say that? But no, no one listens to me." He wanted acknowledgment from Jacob, but the Librarian was off in his own world. One where the woman he might have had feelings for hadn't betrayed him.

"Put the sword away, Jenkins. She is hurt, we will deal with her betrayal later." Eve yelled.

"Fine, she is confined to one of the rooms. No one talks to her, though I doubt anyone would want to."

Elaine silently agreed, she didn't want to talk about the situation to anyone.

* * *

 **Did you see that coming? I'm kind of sorry she's a bad guy you only find out now.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own The Librarians.**

 **All by myself...**

* * *

Elaine lost count of how many hours or days she was confined to her room, or jail cell as she called it. She was completely alone with her thoughts and her betrayal.

The door opened and her head popped up, hoping against all hope.

But it was Colonel Eve Baird who entered the room. she held a first aid kit and a sandwich. "I need to change the bandage." She said, quietly. "And I wasn't sure when the last time you ate."

"Thank you." Elaine said, her voice was barely above a whisper. She hadn't felt like talking, she was afraid of what would come out.

Elaine ate the ham and cheese sandwich with one hand as Eve cleaned the wound and wrapped a new bandage around it. She only let out one tiny whimper of pain.

"You haven't bargained yet." Eve observed.

"I wouldn't change what I did." The words rolled off Elaine's tongue before she could stop them.

"No, it won't, but keeping quiet doesn't make the situation better either."

"I have nothing to say." Elaine hoped she sounded final.

Eve got the hint and stood up.

Elaine thought she was done talking but her heart had different ideas. "I never meant to hurt him or anyone. I didn't get a choice in anything." And her history spilled out.

"I'm an orphan, in and out of foster care during my entire childhood. Did you know they kick you out when you turn sixteen? I lost hope, no one was coming for me, no one wanted me. Then the day before I turned sixteen, he showed up, Dulaque. Told them he was my uncle, that he had been out of the country for years. And he was ready to be my only family member. That family vibe didn't last long, sent me off to boarding school a month later. At least I finished my education and learned some interesting skills. Then I was inducted into the Brotherhood with no way out." She choked on a sudden sob, she had never told anyone that story. She had never had anyone to tell the story to.

Eve touched her shoulder, she wanted to the make the young woman feel better. That gesture made Elaine gasp and almost pull away. She was not used to comforting touches. She had so little of that in her life.

Eve's hand didn't stay long enough to heal all of Elaine's pain and guilt but it did help to loosen her tongue even more.

"I don't know what they are planning." Elaine began.

Eve was already at the door and turned around.

"But I do know where their headquarters are."

* * *

 **So here is her backstory. She is not a bad person.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Librarians.**

 **Sorry, short chapter but I think it's powerful.**

* * *

"Alright, the backdoor is set to the coordinates given by Miss Corbenic." Jenkins announced. "We can finally get the little traitor back where she belongs."

"Jenkins, that was rude. She didn't have a choice." Cassandra jumped to Elaine's defense. Then she stole a quick glance at Jacob.

The cowboy didn't look up, he was acting like he hadn't heard his fellow librarian.

Eve entered the room with a downtrodden Elaine.

"Well, good luck doing whatever you do with the Brotherhood." Ezekiel said.

"Why can't anyone be nice and understanding here?" Cassandra stepped forward and actually hugged Elaine. "I hope you find happiness." She whispered.

Elaine nodded, at least someone cared. She stepped back and decided to make a last ditch effort to get back in his good graces. "I just wanted to thank you all for putting up with me. Please understand I never meant to hurt any of you."

And Jacob finally met her eyes. She could clearly see the hope and betrayal but there was also another emotion.

She was counting on that other emotion. Elaine stepped close to him and placed her lips on his. She really wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would get out of him. No reaction at all or what he actually did. Arms wrapped around her waist and his lips kissed her back.

It wasn't supposed to last, Elaine pulled back much sooner than she wanted. They stared at each other a moment longer then she stepped through the backdoor.

* * *

 **Kiss! Might not be the best timing but what choice do they have?**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Librarians.**

 **Back to headquarters, now what.**

* * *

Elaine knew instantly she was back in London, the smell of the only place she ever called home surrounded her. And she stood in front of an old building, the headquarters of the Serpent Brotherhood. Was there no one to greet her home? Was someone watching the front door for activity?

"Good, you're back. You have information for us?" A woman appeared on the steps.

Of course Elaine would see Lamina first. She had been Elaine's teacher and semi-enemy for years. There were no friendships or even connections in the Brotherhood, it was so unlike the Library.

"I'll only speak with the Council." Elaine informed her. In truth, she didn't want to share anything she had learned, but who knew what kind of punishment she would receive out in the open.

Lamina huffed and led Elaine inside. They walked the familiar hallways and then entered an elevator.

There was silence until Lamina asked one question. "What did you think of the cowboy?"

Elaine had enough training and common sense not to let any of her true feelings show. "Which one was he?"

"Fine, don't tell me. It's not like we are friends or anything."

The door opened and Elaine stepped forward quickly, she wanted to get out of talking range from Lamina. She pushed a large door open and had everyone in the room turn to stare at her.

"Elaine, you're back so soon." Dulaque saw her first. "How is your arm feeling? None of us would have jumped in front of a bullet to save one of them."

"It will heal, I had to gain their trust somehow." Elaine said, keeping the fact to herself that it was the wound that betrayed her loyalties. "You could have told me about Galahad, though."

"Where would the fun in that be?" Dulaque gave her an unsettling smile. "Smart move, always knew you would come through for us. Sit, we want a full report." He motioned to a seat.

Elaine knew she had to play this the right way, had to protect the people who had brought her into their world. She had not been the person they believed she was, her tattoo set her far apart from them. But right here, right now she could still find a way to stand with them.

"Tell us about the Library. What objects have they found? Tell us everything you found out about them."

Elaine blinked a few times. The library, what library? Why would they send her to a library? Did they not want to do their own research? "The library? It only had books, no objects unless you count the newspapers."

Dulaque stared, his face somewhere between confusion and rage. "You know exactly what Library, Elaine. You were inside of it, you spoke to the Librarians. What did they tell you? Was Flynn Carson there?"

"Flynn Carson? The only librarian I saw was an older woman who seemed like she wanted to be left alone to read her romance novel." Elaine was just as confused as he was. Her uncle was just speaking nonsense. It was so unlike him.

"I don't know what game you are playing, but you had better rethink your actions right now. I know who you are loyal to and if you are not, you will be dealt with accordingly."

It sounded like he was threatening her. But threatening her for what? "I don't know what you are asking me. I went to the library down the street a week ago, got information about the American Civil War. But it was only book reading, no objects. And who is Flynn Carson?"

"She has been memory wiped, Dulaque." One of the men stood up, he could clearly see what was going on. "Library was the trigger word. If she had learned anything, it's lost to us."

"She was just commenting about Galahad, how could she forget that quickly?" Now Dulaque turned his rage to the man.

"You were the first to say library, after she asked about the knight."

Dulaque sat down, trying not to get defeat show on his face. A few minutes passed before he looked up at Elaine. 'I guess sending you on this mission was a waste of time. You are dismissed."

Elaine was confused, it hadn't been her fault. But she would accept her fate, she had failed the Brotherhood. She stood up and left the room.

She walked outside and turned the corner. Now she was alone, no one from the Brotherhood could see her. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs and she closed her eyes.

Her trick had worked.

* * *

 **The secret is safe.**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not The Librarians.**

* * *

Two months later found Elaine homeless, jobless, purposeless and lost. The only place she found comfort was the Met, in front of the Little Dancer.

She came here every day, filled with hope but left feeling hopeless. At least there was always tomorrow.

"You know, if you look at her at the right angle, she is smiling." Said a very familiar voice behind her.

Elaine turned, she hadn't forgotten the sound of his voice or how he looked.

Jacob Stone looked the same, apart from the new scars on his face and hands.

"Congratulations." Elaine said quietly. The Librarians had been successful against the Brotherhood. Peace and order had been restored.

"Thank you, sorry about your uncle." He responded.

Yes, there had been casualties on her side, that's how war worked. "The world is a better place without him."

Jacob wanted to know how she had been coping, but given their history, was that possible? Maybe if they…

"Can we start over? Clean stale?" He asked.

Elaine stared, then nodded. That was all she wanted, a second chance, a clean stale.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Jacob Stone."

"Elaine Corbenic."

There was a spark again when their hands met. Pure magical joy. Elaine couldn't contain herself and threw herself into his arms.

Their second kiss was better than their first.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
